undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
NPCs/Waterfall
Checkpoint 'Echo Flower Explainer' This fishlike monster will inform the protagonist of the Echo Flowers which fill the marsh. If the protagonist speaks to the Echo Flower next to him before talking to him, he will state how he feels that explaining the Echo Flower is his only purpose. It is also possible that he will say "Never trust a flower", and that it is one of the constants of this world. This is an obvious allusion to Flowey. Telescope Room '"Loren"' This curious monster will ask the protagonist an assortment of questions about stars. Bringing an umbrella to them will prompt different dialogue. They were created by Colin MacDougall. Docks 'Ferry' Ferry Monster is a monster that appears in Waterfall. The only part of it that is visible is a small flat pink face, with an expression comparable to the ":3" emote. Using this monster, the protagonist can travel from one part of Waterfall to another. After each trip, the monster gives the protagonist 3G for stepping on their face and thanks them. Ferry will do this an infinite amount of times, and as such is a source of grinding for G (Though not very efficient). Onionsan Onionsan is a large aquatic monster that lives in Waterfall. They make anime-esque faces and have a rounded upper body that resembles an onion. They will also follow the protagonist throughout their room to keep up a conversation. Onionsan claims that Waterfall is their "big favorite," although they express concern about the water getting very shallow as of late. Onionsan is also very lonely, as shown by their desperation to engage the protagonist in conversation. They explain that all their friends moved to a crowded aquarium in the city, saying that they can't join them because the aquarium is full. Despite this, Onionsan tries to maintain a positive outlook, saying that Undyne will fix everything and that someday they will get out and live in the ocean. When walking through their area a second time, Onionsan tells the protagonist that it's starting a band called the "Red Hot Chibi Peppers" despite it not knowing how to sing or play instruments. The protagonist is then asked whether or not they think the band will become popular, upon choosing 'No', Onionsan will decend into the water, not surfacing if the protagonist re enters the room. If 'Yeah' is chosen, Onionsan will continue to follow the protagonist throughout the room as usual. Going back to Onionsan during the True Pacifist Route epilogue will trigger a little extra dialogue, Onionsan stating that if word got to them that the surface was open to monsters, they would be the first to tell Frisk. Going a second time would have them say "It's gotta be any day now!" In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Onionsan can be seen happily lounging in the water at the beach. Quiet Area 'Clam Girl' This rare NPC only appears when certain Fun Values in the game fall under a specific range. They can be found near Napstablook's house. They talk about their neighbor, Suzy, affirm that the protagonist should become friends with her, and that fate will find a way. Post game dialogue with them depends on if the protagonist stopped to talk to them earlier. If the protagonist did, they give an uplifting speech and their neighbor's blessing. If the protagonist walked by them, they state that they were going to tell the protagonist about their neighbor, but fate has decided they should not. Disproportionately Small Gap 'Small Bird' This tiny but determined bird will carry the protagonist from one side of the room to the other. Its own special song plays when it does so. According to Undyne when called in the room, the bird will carry anyone, and won't say no. She also says it never even thinks about giving up. Undyne was carried by the bird when she was younger, for a whole hour. The bird is rather strong, as it can carry a human over a gap, as seen when it carries the protagonist. Undyne demands the protagonist to cherish it. In the Genocide Route, the bird does not appear. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, the bird can be seen flying above Papyrus. Thundersnail Room 'Snails' These snails reside in Blook Family Snail Farm. * Snail 1 appears to have an extended nose and a moustache. They tell the protagonist to keep their head strong and reach far on their journey, most of their dialogue a pun on words like "long" and "extended", relating to their nose. * Snail 2 'lies on its back with a suit and a shell on its stomach. They remark of how they were "long overdue for a second house". * '''Snail 3 '''seems to be missing its shell (and therefore a slug) and counts dollar bills. It seems that this snail sold its shell to Snail 2. Temmie Village 'Bob Bob is one of the four Temmies that sits near the entrance of Temmie Village. They seem to be a joke character since the Temmies found next to them speaks with a visual speech impediment, while Bob simply says "Hi. I'm Bob" in clean English. At the end of a True Pacifist Run, Bob will voice his thoughts the barrier being broken. Speaking to him will prompt the response "* This is a most pleasing development, no?" They seem to be one of the few Temmies with the ability to speak clean English. The only other Temmie who shows this difference is the shopkeeping Temmie, who will speak in clean English if the protagonist denies their offer to buy an item. 'Ragel' When spoken to, Ragel does a seemingly innocuous dance (complete with its own music), keeping his head down so the two dots of his nostrils look more like eyes, before lifting his head to reveal his real eyes. He then says something to the protagonist, which differs depending on the protagonist's actions during the game. *On a Neutral Route, if the protagonist hasn't killed any monsters, he worries about how he's supposed to get to the surface (even if the barrier is destroyed), since he's rooted to his spot. *If the protagonist has killed at least one monster, he suggests that the protagonist has sinned. Attempting to talk to him again after this will result in him telling the protagonist not to speak to him. *If the protagonist speaks to him after the barrier is opened in a True Pacifist Route, he says he's happy, as he's found someone who will move him to the surface. He was created by Alexander Sward. Short Bridge 'Box Guru' This cynical, aging monster will express their resentment of the puzzles of today. They insist that modern kids are hopeless, and will criticize the protagonist's attempt at their box puzzle. They were created by Summer Wine. Category:Characters Category:NPCs